Little Sister
by PinkRangerV
Summary: Kira didn't quite keep her Ranger identity a secret...and it may save her life. AU.
1. Yellow Ranger

A\N: I don't really know why I'm writing this. It's just a little idea I came up with. So, enjoy.

* * *

SARAH

I look at the door.

It's shut. The light is on.

Kira's home.

I touch the door. Kira's hiding from me. She's hiding from everyone.

I feel my heart hurting. Mommy says I'm silly, and Daddy says little girls are too stupid to have feelings.

But Kira won't come home anymore. She won't talk to me. And she only wants to play with her freinds, not me.

I guess her freinds are okay. Conner's funny. He tickles me and says I'm the smartest five-year-old he's ever met.

Ethan's nice. He shows me video games and he fixes Kira's computer.

And Dr. O talks to me like I'm an adult. Like I'm smart.

But why won't she play with me anymore?

Doesn't she like me?

I have to be strong. Like the Power Rangers. I look at Elizabeth, then I raise my hand and knock on the door.

"Kira?"

She's crying. I can hear her.

"Kira, can I come in?"

"Go away, Sarah. Please. Go away."

I don't. I open the door. The Yellow Ranger wouldn't leave Kira alone. She'd help her. And Elizabeth wants to help her too.

Kira's crying and holding her arm on her lap. I climb up onto the bed, hugging her. "Barney says we have to give lots of hugs." I tell her.

Kira pulls me into her arms, rocking me and whispering, "It's okay, sweetie. It's okay. I promise, it's okay."

I frown. "What's wrong? Are Mommy and Daddy yelling?"

Kira kisses my head.

I grab her wrist and start yanking on her bracelet. She yanks her hand away, gasping. "What are you doing?" She demands. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Takin' your bracelet off so you'll play with me."

Kira looks at me, then starts laughing.

She hugs me again, laughing, and I giggle too. "You're makin' a funny face! Lookit my funny face!" I stick out my toung and cross my eyes.

Kira and I start making funny faces at each other until we've laughed too much to laugh anymore. Kira ruffles my hair. "You are too cute."

"Kira?" I ask. "Why won't you play with me anymore?"

Kira shuts her eyes. "Sarah..."

Oh.

She likes her freinds better than me.

I want to cry and scream, but I won't. Kira's nice. She needs a freind.

So I hug her. "It's okay." I say. "You can like your freinds better than me. But I'll miss you."

Kira laughs.

"No, no, sweetie!" She says. "It's not like that." She pauses, then whispers, "Can you keep a secret?"

I nod.

"I'm the Yellow Ranger."

I gasp. "You're the Yellow Ranger?!" I demand.

Kira nods.

"Is that why you won't play with me?"

Kira kisses my forehead. "I love you so much, sweetie. But I can't play with you. I wouldn't be able to save the world if I did."

"So you haveta save the world? And that's why you can't play?"

"Yep." She looks at me, crying again. "Sarah...is that okay? I mean, you're not mad at me, are you?"

I think. Hmm. Is Elizabeth mad?

"No. I'm not mad. And neither is Elizabeth."

"Who's Elizabeth?" Kira asks.

"My imaginary freind."

Kira smiles kind of weird. "Oh. Well, hi, Liz."

"Kira?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can we play now?"

Kira smiles. "I'll count to ten. You hide."


	2. Crying Again

A\N: You asked, I wrote. Enjoy! Have some digital cookies for reveiwing!

* * *

SARAH

Kira's crying again.

I run into my room. I hid all the band-aids there, so when Kira started crying I could get her the crayon band-aids.

She's not bleeding, and I frown. "Kira? Do you need a band-aid?"

She shakes her head, turning away. "Lemme clean up, baby girl."

I climb on the bed. "I thought the Yellow Ranger never cried. That's what you told me."

Kira shakes her head. "The Yellow Ranger...she's just like everyone else. She's a mess sometimes, sometimes she's wonderful...she's everything. Like you."

I giggle. "You're silly."

"...I want you gone! Out of my house--"

"--You think I'm leaving, you little--"

Kira whirls and presses her hands to my ears, hugging me tightly, like she does when she's scared. I snuggle with her. I like being warm.

"You're warm, Kira." I tell her. I sniff. "Ewww! You're smelly!"

Kira starts laughing again, then coughs. "Dang, kid. Quit makin' me laugh."

"You have owies." I pull on her arm. "Why are they purple?"

Kira makes a face. "Cause they're from a few days ago. It's okay, sweetie. When I fight, I get whacked sometimes. As long as it's not gonna kill me, I'm okay."

I frown. "I told all my freinds you're the Yellow Ranger."

"You _what_?" She must be so happy! Too bad it didn't work.

I stick out my tounge. "They didn't believe me."

Kira clutches her chest. "Gaahhh...dying...heart attack..."

I giggle. "Stop bein' silly!"

She falls over and shuts her eyes, letting her toung flop out.

Mommy and Daddy get louder, but I ignore them. "Kiraaa! Gimme lunch!"

Kira sits up. "It's four in the afternoon."

"I'm hungry." I tell her.

She shrugs and walks with me to the kitchen.

She's crying again when she gives me a sandwich. "I hate it when Mommy and Daddy yell. Don't you?" She says.

I nod. She's always so nice, explaining everything to me.

The doorbell rings.

Everyone looks weird. Like they were eating ice cream before dinner or something. Daddy awnsers the door, and it's Dr. O.

I scream and run to him. "Yaay! Ethan! Play Wow with me!"

Ethan looks at me like I'm nuts, but he sits at the computer.

I have the bestest freinds in the world!


	3. Go To Bed

A\N: You guys are loving this, aren't you? I can tell when you DON'T REVEIW! Hint, hint! C'mon, guys, I need input! Gasp--am--dying...

On with the story!

* * *

SARAH

I wake up.

It's the middle of the night. Why am I awake?

"Lizabeth?" I ask. "You there?"

Yeah, she says.

"You wanna see what's going on?"

No. It's scary!

"But we gotta be brave. Like Kira. Kira wouldn't be scared of the dark." I say firmly. I get up, smoothing my covers, and pick up Ralphie the magic Dragon.

"Let's go, Liz."

Liz takes my hand, and we walk out into the hall.

Mommy and Daddy are yelling. Kira's yelling back at them.

"...Don't know what you're thinking, staying out all night! I don't think Trent's that good in bed!"

"Dad! That's not what I'm doing! I...I'm helping the science club--"

"Yeah, we've heard." Mommy says.

I blink. Why are they yelling? I don't want them to yell. I want Mommy and Daddy to come tuck me in. And I want them to go to bed so Mommy can make cookies tomorrow.

"Mommy?" I ask.

Kira sees me. Her eyes get big, like she's scared. "Go to bed, Sarah-bear." She says. "Go to sleep."

"Lizabeth doesn't want you to yell anymore." I tell her.

Kira walks to me, kneeling and wrapping me in a hug. "Oh, god, sweetie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Go to bed. Please go to bed, baby bear."

"Lizabeth says you gotta come tuck me in." I tell her.

"The whore needs to talk to her Daddy." Daddy says.

I blink. "What's a whore?"

Kira turns red. "A meanie word."

"Daddy!" I say, exasperated. "You can't say meanie words!"

"I can say whatever the hell I want!"

Kira stands up. "Leave her alone! This isn't her fault!"

"No, it's yours! And if you don't stop acting like Sarah, I'm gonna lock you up!"

Kira's crying.

"Kira's not meanie!" I yell. "Kira's the Yellow Ranger!"

They ignore me.

Why are they ignoring me? Why are they yelling?

I start crying as they start fighting again. I shrink back into the hallway, wishing this would stop.

Suddenly Daddy hits Kira.

Kira blinks, looking surprised, and Daddy hits her again.

"Stop it!" I scream. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Daddy sees me, and suddenly he looks tired. He takes Mommy's hand and goes away.

I run to Kira. Kira's sitting in her chair, but she looks weird. Like she's dizzy. I hug her. "I'll get you a band-aid." I tell her.

Kira shakes her head. "No. I'm...I'm okay, sweetie. Go to bed."

I shrug. Liz and I walk to bed, but we end up in Kira's room.

I pick up Kira's phone and dial the only number I've ever remembered.

"Whossa?" Dr. O asks.

"Dr. O?" I ask.

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

"Kira's got an owie on her face, and she's being weird. She won't let me put a band-aid on it, and Daddy was being mean to her." I explain.

"What?"

"Daddy gave Kira an owie, and Kira looks weird." I say again. Adults. I start sniffling. "And nobody was listening to me! They were just yelling at Kira because she's busy being the Yellow Ranger...oops."

Dr. O isn't mad. "Stay there, Sarah." He says. "I'll be right there."

I put down the phone and stop sniffling. "It's okay, Liz." I tell her, patting her hand. "Dr. O's gonna come here. He'll fix everything. You'll see."


	4. Something New

A\N: OMG, I'm so popular all of a sudden! Thanks, guys! I've never had this many reveiws in my life!

* * *

SARAH

Dr. O's angry.

I can tell, 'cause he's walking around and his eyes are green. I hold Lizabeth's hand. "It's okay, Liz." I tell her. "He's a good guy. He's helping Kira."

"Considering yelling at her, actually." Dr. O sighs. "Or your parents. Are you sure you're okay, Sarah?"

I nod. "Lizabeth's just worried. You're walking around like Daddy does when he starts yelling."

Dr. O smiles. "I'm not gonna yell. Here, you want to watch TV? What shows do you like?"

I consider. "Lizabeth likes Power Rangers, but it's wrong. Kira's the Yellow Ranger."

"Just try not to tell the whole world that, okay, Sarah?" Dr. O says, grinning. "How about Spider-Man?"

"YAAAY!!" I squeal.

"God, Sarah, shut up!" Kira groans. "My head kills."

I run up to her and kiss her forehead. "Better?" I ask.

"Can I kiss it better too?" Conner asks.

Kira reaches up and hits him.

"Ow!" Conner makes a face. "I'm hurt. Really, Kira."

"Go watch Spider-Man, Sarah-bear."

"Can Liz watch too?" I ask Dr. O.

"Who's Liz?" Dr. O asks, looking confused.

"Her imaginary freind." Kira explains.

Dr. O nods, then goes back to his boring fossil stuff. Well, actually, fossils are cool, but he has to grade papers and things. That's boring.

Someone knocks on Dr. O's door, then slams it open. It's Daddy.

"Hi, Daddy!" I say, smiling. "Liz and I are watching Spider-Man. But don't yell, 'cause Kira's head has an owie. It's a big one, too. Kissing it didn't even help." I add sadly. "But if we let her sleep, she'll be okay."

"Sarah. Go to the car. We're leaving." Daddy says. "With the whore."

I frown. "Hey! You can't say--"

"GO TO THE CAR!"

I crunch up into a tiny ball, and Lizabeth gets big. She gets big when she's angry.

"Don't yell at her." Dr. O says, storming up to Daddy. "You'd better have one hell of an explination for giving Kira a concussion."

"She's my kid!" Daddy yells. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

I start crying. I don't want Dr. O to be mad. I want him to to be happy. I want him to show me fossils, and I want Daddy to laugh when I say something silly.

Lizabeth takes my hand. _Don't worry,_ she tells me. _I'll take care of it._

Then she gets bigger.

Dr. O punches my Daddy.

I scream.

The noise blocks everything, and something pushes Daddy and Dr. O away. "No!" I scream. "No! That's bad! Stop hitting! Stop hitting _NOW_!"

Everything stops.

I blink.

Lizabeth is gone. But...

But there's something in my tummy. Like two yellow strings. They're touching, and they're like my arm. I can move it, and things start moving.

I gasp. "Daddy! Daddy, lookit what I can do!" I grab my dragon and pick him up without my arms. "Lookit!"

"Oh my god...YOU FREAK! YOU LITTLE FREAK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KID!" Daddy yells.

Dr. O smiles and hands me the dragon, giving me a one-armed hug. "Nothing. She's...she's got superpowers."

Daddy looks at me, then at Kira.

"Keep them." He growls. "Just keep the damned witches."

Then he storms away.

"Daddy?" I ask, scared. "Daddy, wait! Don't you like what I can do?"

But Daddy's gone.

Lizabeth comes back and holds my hand, and I start to cry.

Why doesn't Daddy like me now?


	5. Someday

A\N: The final chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

SARAH

I put down my diary.

I started it just after coming here, to Dr. O's house. I still call him that, although I don't know why. He doesn't mind my calling him Tommy.

I guess I miss being a kid. Even though everything was falling apart, things were a lot simpler eleven years ago. And I had Elizabeth, my dragon...

I smile. Kira threw away the dragon after I kept TKing it into her room. Elizabeth left about a year after I moved in here.

Kira's upstairs, yelling into the phone. Something about Conner being an idiot.

I believe it.

I laugh. Eleven years later, she's still yelling at Conner...

I look at the inside of the diary.

_Sarah,_

_This is a diary. You can write everything in it. Maybe that way you'll quit bugging me about mine._

_Kira_

She's a great big sister. Still is Yellow Dino Ranger, since the Power never left her after Operation Overdrive. She says as long as Mesegog doesn't come back, everything's fine.

Dr. O pokes his head into my room. "Sarah? Why is Kira yelling at Conner?"

I shrug. "Who knows? Maybe he stole her guitar again."

"Okey-doke." He vanishes, then reappears. "You are not wearing that tonight."

I frown. "It's my first date."

"Exactly."

I roll my eyes as he vanishes again. What is it with the Rangers being so overprotective?

I reach under my pillow and touch Kira's photo. My birth parents, Kira, and me are together, the photo taken on a perfect day.

Yes, I tell myself. Remember them this way.

Maybe then you can let go of the parents who hated their daughter. Let go of how their abandonment is your fault.

Dr. O told me it wasn't. He's told me ever since then that I did exactly the right thing.

I don't believe him.

I still think there was another way. I still think that maybe, just maybe, there could have been something, anything, to save us.

But maybe someday I'll forget my guilt.

Maybe I'll forget taking Kira from her family.

Someday.


End file.
